priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Take Two
So called, because it's a game where two of four prizes total a certain price; and it's up to the contestant to pick the right two. It was created by former director Marc Breslow. Gameplay *The contestant is shown four prizes and a target price. They must select the two prizes whose prices total the target price to win all four prizes. If the total is incorrect, the contestant is given one more opportunity to pick the correct two, now knowing the prices of the two prizes they selected first. If the total still does not match the target price, they win nothing; if the total is correct on either chance, the contestant wins all four prizes. History * When the game debuted on June 2, 1978, the game board was a square board, with an extra part behind it. Originally, the game board was pink with white trim, with the dollar signs and price slips white, the board covering the names of the prizes white with pink dots for each prize, the extra part in white, and the name of the game blue. The colors were changed on March 11, 1983, with the board yellow, purple for the dollar signs and the price slips, orange for the board covering the prizes, and the trim of the board purple and yellow, with the name of the game in purple, and the extra part in an orange color. * On April 16, 1997 the game board was changed to its current appearance. The font for the prices/prizes were changed on October 22, 2009. * On November 26, 2008, the game was taken out of the rotation, but returned on October 22, 2009. * Starting on December 2, 2013 the game board was moved behind the curtain next to the first prize when revealing the four prizes, and then after the prize descriptions ended, the prop comes out to its usual position; this new staging is similar to Race Game a few days earlier. * So far, the show's logo on the game setup is still the one used from Bob Barker's Era. There is still no straight answer on when the game is going to have the show's logo under Drew Carey's tenure. * Take Two was only played once on primetime TV and it was the only playing to receive a win. Pictures Take Two 1.jpg|The old Take Two board with a white card with asterisks covering the prize names. Take Two 2.jpg|Which two prizes total $1152? Take Two 3.jpg|The Dinette & Color TV; I know this doesn't look like it, but this contestant lost. Bob was just showing her the right two. Take Two 80s 1.jpg|The updated Take Two board with a blank orange card Take Two 80s 2.jpg|Which two prizes total $1804? Take Two 80s 3.jpg|Is it the Refrigerator and the Cabinet? Take Two 80s 4.jpg|No. Take Two 80s 5.jpg|What about the Cabinet and the Rocker? Do they total $1804? Take Two 80s 6.jpg|Yes! This time we have a winner! Take Two 4.jpg|Here it is again. Take Two 5.jpg|Which two prizes total $2498? Take Two 6.jpg|The Refrigerator & Scooter, and we have another winner! Take Two 7.jpg|The current Take Two board. Though not pictured, before the prizes were revealed, instead of a blank card covering just the prize names, a card featuring the "Price Is Right" logo covers the entire bottom half. So, which two prizes total $3507? Take Two 8.jpg|Not these two. Take Two 9.jpg|But these two. If you notice, the price of the bicycles is $1,000; the price card was sticking out. taketwo.png|Same setup with a font style change. taketwo2.png|Look closely, the totals match. Take Two 2015 (1).jpg|The total matches here too. Take Two 2015 (2).jpg|If you look closely, the actual retail price to each of the 4 prizes are shown. Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:4-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Numbers Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately